1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for coating engine valves with a protective coating on at least a portion of the engine valve. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for curing a coating on an engine valve using infrared radiation.
2. Related Technology
Engine valves are subject to severe temperatures, chemicals, pressures, and wear. Eventually the wear and tear on an engine valve will cause it to fail, necessitating repair or replacement. It is well known in the art to improve the life of an engine valve by making the part out of stronger materials such as high performance alloys.
One problem with many of the high performance alloys is the cost associated with making and machining the valve. Non-corrosive metal alloys are typically very expensive to make. In addition, the hardness of many metal alloys makes them very expensive to machine. For example, nickel or cobalt alloys are often used where hardness is needed. However, nickel and cobalt alloys are so hard that they typically have to be machined using diamond coated tools.
Another approach to improving the performance and wear of engine parts is to coat the parts with a ceramic coating. Protecting engine parts using ceramic coatings is also difficult and expensive to carry out. The time and temperatures at which many ceramic coatings are applied significantly increases manufacturing cost. For example, many ceramic coatings require a sintering step that is performed at 1600-2500° F. for an extended period of time. The energy and time required to perform the sintering step can make applying the coating cost prohibitive. Another problem with applying a ceramic coating is the need to apply the coating evenly. If the coating runs or pools, even a coating that is initially applied in an even manner can become uneven before it is baked in place.